Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
Siehe Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption um Adminrechte für ein inaktives Wiki zu beantragen. Siehe hier um ein Spotlight zu beantragen. ---- Anfragen dieser Art bitte nicht auf diese Diskussionsseite stellen. Nochmal das Wiki-Nui... Hallo! Ich weiß, ihr habt inzwischen eigentlich die Nase voll vom Wiki-Nui - und da ich mit der Geschichte des Wikis bestens vertraut bin, kann ich das natürlich auch vollkommen nachvollziehen. Trotzdem würde ich euch bitten, eure Entscheidung, keine neuen Admins zu ernennen, nochmal zu überdenken. Der derzeitige Zustand kann ja wohl eigentlich auch nicht in eurem Sinne sein: Wenn Vandalen zuschlagen, bleibt die ganze Aufräumarbeit an euch hängen - und ihr habt ja wohl Besseres zu tun, als eure Zeit mit dem Säubern eines mehr oder weniger verlassenen Wikis zu verschwenden. Außerdem dauert es ja eine ganze Weile, bis ihr euch um die Vandalen kümmern könnt - was bei euren Positionen bei Wikia natürlich vollkommen nachvollziehbar ist, aber dadurch bleiben der Spam und die Beleidigungen dieser Vandalen erstmal eine ganze Weile im Wiki stehen - in einem Wiki, dessen Thema sich ja vor allem an jüngere Kinder von 6 bis 12 Jahren richtet - und ich weiß zwar nicht, wie stark sich der Zustand eines einzelnen Wikis auf den Ruf der gesamten Firma auswirkt, aber vorteilhaft ist es sicherlich nicht. Und das, obwohl es ja Leute gäbe, die diese Arbeit für euch übernehmen würden. Und sollte das für euch wirklich gar nicht in Frage kommen, wäre sicher auch eine allgemeine Editiersperre (auch für angemeldete Mitglieder) besser als gar nichts. Löschen spricht ja wohl gegen eure Grundsätze, aber mit der Sperre wäre man zumindest vor den Vandalen sicher. Eventuell auch nur temporär, bis die Vandalen kein Interesse haben oder sich jemand findet, der das Wiki adoptieren und ernsthaft daran arbeiten will. Liebe Grüße, -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 07:52, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Datei:50px-Info.svg.png Adoptionsanfragen (siehe Avatars Hinweis ganz oben rechts auf dieser Seite) bitte beim Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption stellen. :LG Lady-Whistler 09:29, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke für den Hinweis, aber es geht hier nicht um eine Adoption des Wikis. Niemand, der in dem Wiki noch "aktiv" ist, hat noch ein sonderliches Interesse daran, neue Artikel zu schreiben oder bestehende zu verbessern. Es geht nur um die Möglichkeit, das Wiki vor Vandalen schützen zu können - bis sich vielleicht irgendwann mal jemand findet, der das Wiki tatsächlich adoptieren will. ::-- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 10:12, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Archivierung aufgrund des Alter. --Avatar 19:24, 18. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Wikia Entertainment Hallo Avatar, im Wikia Entertainment fehlen der "Vorlage:Hublink" einige Styles, so dass die Links keine Symbole für die Wikigröße bekommen (Verwendung z. B. unten auf der Hauptseite, siehe Link). Da müsste bitte mal jemand ran. Bei der Gelegenheit sollte man meiner Meinung nach die Vorlage komplett aktualisieren und die gleichen Symbole verwenden wie hier im Community Wiki. Vergleiche * Vorlage:Hublink in Wikia Entertainment * Vorlage:Hublink hier im Community Wiki Weiterhin ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Portale dort, siehe z. B. Portal:Bücher, offensichtlich noch nicht an den neuen Skin angepasst wurden. Hier sollte man aus dem dreispaltigen Layout ein zweispaltiges machen, z. B. indem man die Liste der Wikis (mittlere Spalte) oben quer unter die Nav-Leiste schiebt. Das sollte allerdings in allen Portalen gleichermaßen passieren, deshalb möchte ich nicht ohne Rücksprache daran herumbasteln. Schönes Wochenende, --Weas-El (Diskussion) 09:35, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Für die Vorlage habe ich die Style-Klassen rausgesucht und angepasst, vielleicht findet sich jemand, der den Code von der Diskussionsseite auf die Wikia.css rüberkopiert. :Zu den Portalen: Ich habe die Seiten aufgeräumt, es hat sich somit erledigt. --Weas-El ✉ 08:56, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Vielen Dank! --Avatar 19:24, 18. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ohne Titel hey Avatar ich hab gerade dein Kommentar auf der Spotlightseite gesehen. Und wollte dich fragen wie das mit dem zusammenfassen geht. Wir da was technisches von hier aus gemacht oder muss das alles manuel gemacht werden? Und noch eine unwichtige Frage behalte ich noch meine Rechte?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 09:57, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Archivierung aufgrund des Alter. --Avatar 19:24, 18. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Konten zusammenführen? Hi Tim, kurze Frage: Durch den Umzug des Harry-Potter-Wikis zu Wikia habe ich nun zwei verschiedene Benutzerkonten (Nico T. und Nico T). Das ist eigentlich ziemlich unpraktisch für mich - so muss ich jedesmal vor dem Anmelden nachdenken, welcher Alias nun Admin im Drei???-Wiki ist. Ist es möglich, die beiden Konten irgendwie zusammenzuführen oder Nico T zu löschen? Lg, Nico T 08:00, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Möglich müsste es sein ^^. Aber ich glaube, dass es da noch ein paar Sicherheitsbestimmungen gibt... Kannst du eventuell mit dem anderen Account auch mal hier was posten? Nur als Sicherheitsmaßnahme ;) 501.legionDisku To-Do 10:11, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich bestätige hiermit, dass ich ich bin (xD) und die Geschichte stimmt. --Nico T. - Rede mit mir! 14:06, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::: sehr schön. Jetzt warten wir mal auf Avatar http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 14:15, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich arbeite gerade an der Überprüfung einer Reihe von Nutzernamen-Konflikten bzgl. des HP-Wikis. Das wird noch ein paar Tage dauern, aber die Zusammenführung von den beiden Nico T. Accounts ist kein Problem. --Avatar 14:23, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nachdem das ganze wohl eingeschlafen ist, wollte ich noch mal nachfragen, ob da schon was in Gange gesetzt worden ist oder nicht... --Nico T. - Rede mit mir! 10:36, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Asche über mein Haupt. Das ist tatsächlich von meiner Todo-Liste runtergefallen. Ich kümmere mich zügig drum. Sorry. --Avatar 23:16, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Die Konten wurden mittlerweile zusammengeführt. --Avatar 19:24, 18. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Hi Avatar könntest du disen Spotlight hier in dieser Gallerie einfügen?thumb|255px P.S Es soll jetzt doch nächstes Jahr neue Domainen geben. Z.B stat .Berlin wird jetzt Wikia den URL auch verändern, in z.B de.legostarwars.wikia nicht mehr de.legostarwars.wikia.com? --Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 20:26, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Könntest du da bitte einen Schönheitsfehler ändern: Die Jedipedia.NET ist das größte deutschte Star-Wars Wiki!!! Die Jedipedia.DE ist das zweitgrößte in Deutschland und das drittgrößte weltweit! —Dieser unsignierte Kommentar ist von 93.247.243.104 (Diskussion • Beiträge). Bitte signiere deine Kommentare mit ~~~~! ::Darauf hatte ich auch noch hinweisen wollen... Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 15:26, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: Von wem ist der unsignierte Beitrag? Aber ja, das stimmt. Das muss noch hier und im Wiki geändert werden! 501.legionDisku To-Do 00:08, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Als das Spotlight erstellt wurde, existierte jedipedia.net noch nicht einmal. Über die Beantragung einer Top-Level-Domain können wir nachdenken, wenn du uns die erforderlichen 185.000 Dollar zur Verfügung stellst ;) --Avatar 10:47, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi Avatar könntest du noch den oberen Spotlight hier in dieser Gallerie einfügen? Und ich habe gedacht man kriegt das Geld wieder, wie ein Pfand. Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 15:38, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Uhrzeit Wieso funktioniert eigentlich die Ortszeitübernahme beim signieren nicht korrekt. Ganz "kaputt" kann die Funktion ja nicht sein, im Footer steht die korrekte Zeit (Serverzeit +2 Stunden), nur bei der Sig klappt das nicht. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e4/IrritierterSmiley.gif Bei so Sachen wie Adminwahlen ist das schon eher blöd, wenn die Wahlen um 12:00 Uhr beginnen und ich dann "Schwarz auf Weiß" um 10:03 Uhr meine Stimme abgegeben habe. Datei:Sd24.gif [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif 10:30 12:00, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Das "könnte" man mit einem JavaScript fixen. Tim (SVG) 11:48, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) lookupcontribs für Weas-El Hallo Tim. Der Benutzer Weas-El hält inaktive Wikis von Spam frei und hilft mir bei der Verfolgung von Sockenpuppen. Viele Vandalen randalieren nicht nur in einem Wiki, weswegen ich, wenn Weas-El mehr als einmal auf einen Benutzer trifft, gucken muss, in welchen Wikis dieser Benutzer sein Unwesen noch treibt. Von daher wäre es ganz praktisch, wenn Du Weas-El der Gruppe lookupcontribs hinzufügst. Wäre das vertretbar? Tim (SVG) 15:02, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Weas-El hat mein Vertrauen - nur vergeben wir in der Regel keine Einzelrechte mehr. Sobald ich mal etwas Zeit und Ruhe finde, versuche ich mir eine passende Lösung einfallen zu lassen. --Avatar 12:37, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Modellflugzeug Wiki Hallo, in dem Modellflugzeug Wiki gibt es Probleme mit dem Chat, dort kann man nichts wegschicken. Ich habe es bereits mehrmals versucht aber es funktioniert nicht. Könntest Du mir da bitte mal helfen? Gruß Blitz 17:52, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Blitz - ich kann momentan kein Problem feststellen - scheint bei mir problemlos zu funktionieren. Falls es bei dir weiterhin nicht klappt, wäre es hilfreich, wenn du mir verraten könntest, welchen Browser (Version) du nutzt und ob du irgendwelche besonderen Einstellung (z.B. JavaScript deaktiviert) vorgenommen hast. Danke. --Avatar 18:09, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Forum dieses Wikis Hallo Avatar, mir ist so als hätte ich dich in dieser Sache schon einmal per Skype angeschrieben. Allerdings finde ich die Nachricht nicht in der History, es ist also eher wahrscheinlich, dass ich sie nicht richtig abgeschickt habe. Sorry also, falls ich mich wiederhole. ich würde gerne ein wenig Ordnung ins Forum bringen. Zum einen müsste da dringend mal wieder archiviert werden. Vielleicht kann man das einem Bot übertragen? Zum anderen gehen da ernsthafte Fragen zu Wikis bzw. Wikitext einher mit Themen, die meiner Meinung nach hart am Spam vorbeischrammen. Leider ist die Beschreibung dermaßen allgemein formuliert, dass es schwer fällt zu argumentieren, was ins Forum gehört und was nicht. Da heißt es: "Hier kannst du Hilfe erhalten oder anderen helfen. Keine Frage ist zu klein oder unwichtig, also fühl dich frei deine Frage zu stellen!" Das klingt eher nach Wikianswers als nach einem Hilfeforum. Früher hat es offensichtlich eine thematische Unterteilung gegeben, die dann abgeschafft wurde. Wir hatten schon einmal kurz darüber per Skype gesprochen. Ich würde gerne wieder ein bisschen mehr Struktur reinbringen. Mich würde interessieren, was deiner Meinung nach in dieses Forum hineingehört. Außerdem wüsste ich gerne, inwieweit ich bei der Organisation des Forums freie Hand habe bzw. mit wem ich mich absprechen sollte. Und last but not least... besteht die Möglichkeit, deinen Archiv-Bot für das Forum zu verwenden? Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 18:42, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC)